Berjanjilah
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: baca aja... ini fic pertama aku di FFnet... review-nya ya... hehe.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ SASUSAKU FOREVER


Berjanjilah

Tiffany Faatin Cherry

Warning : OOC, lebaykah?

FOR WINTERBLOSSOM FESTIVAL

TEMA : TANPA UDARA

BERJANJILAH

Guratan-guratan keemasan muncul di ufuk timur, berpendar, menampakkan warna merah muda aqua yang berangsur-angsur menjadi jingga. Burung-burung terbang keluar dari sarangnya di celah-celah pepohonan, memulai hari untuk beraktifitas. Tak terkecuali gadis berambut 'permen kapas' ini. Menggeliat di ranjangnya sambil memicingkan mata emeraldnya karena cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk sela-sela jendelanya. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih mendera, Sakura –nama gadis itu- bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. Membuka gorden berwarna ungu tua yang menutupi jendela kaca besar di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. 'Hari yang cerah di Konoha', batinnya, lalu melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

*SKIP*

Sakura mematut diri di depan cermin yang melekat di sebuah lemari besar berwarna cokelat tua di sudut kamar. Sebuah kaos tak berlengan berwarna marun yang sangat cocok dipasangkan dengan rok selutut berwarna merah muda, tak ketinggalan ikat kepala kebanggaannya terikat manis di kepalanya sebagai bando, dengan maksud agar poninya jatuh menutupi dahinya yang lumayan lebar. Sebuah tas pinggang kecil berisi kunai, shuriken, dan alat ninja lainnya tersemat rapi di paha sebelah kanannya, jikalau suatu saat dia akan membutuhkan benda-benda itu. Sakura tersenyum puas. Lalu melangkah meninggalkan apartemennya, menuju tempat latihan.

"Sakura-chan! Lama sekali kau! Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi di sini!" sebuah suara yang lumayan melengking langsung terdengar jelas saat Sakura tiba di tempat dia biasa latihan dengan teman-temannya.

"Biar saja Naruto. Aku kan perlu berdandan sedikit karena aku adalah gadis yang akan beranjak dewasa! Iya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk diam bertopang dagu dan terlihat bosan. "Lagipula kan Guru Kakashi belum datang," tambah Sakura. Sasuke diam saja sementara pemuda berambut keemasan –Naruto- merengut.

"Hai semuanya, maaf aku sedikit terlambat karena-"

"Tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan," tambah Sakura dan Naruto yang sudah hafal tentang Gurunya itu. Sasuke memutar bola mata onyx-nya.

"Ya itu kalian tahu. Sudahlah lebih baik kita mulai saja latihannya! Ayo semuanya bersemangat!" seru pria bermasker itu.

"Baik, Guru!" seru mereka bertiga serempak.

*SKIP*

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Matahari yang mulanya meninggi kini kembali merendah ke barat, siap kembali ke peraduannya. Suara burung yang berkoak membelah keheningan di antara mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik berbaring telentang, matanya yang sejernih samudera memandang langit jingga, sebentar-sebentar tertutup. Seorang pemuda lagi yang berambut raven mirip pantat ayam duduk bersila, mata onyx-nya terpejam, berusaha merasakan angin yang bertiup seolah membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang senada dengan roknya duduk memeluk lututnya sambil memperhatikan burung yang akan kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Yap, latihan hari ini aku rasa cukup. Tapi kalian perlu lebih banyak latihan lagi, ya! Aku tunggu kalian besok di tempat ini seperti biasa tapi jangan sampai terlambat ya!" suara Kakashi memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka yang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Bukannya kau yang sering terlambat, Guru?" Sakura memandang Kakashi

dengan tatapan sweatdrop.

"Hahaaa..! Ya sudahlah kalian pulanglah ke rumah masing-masing dan hati-hati di jalan! Sampai jumpa besok!" Pria berambut perak yang melawan gravitasi bumi itu menghilang begitu saja hanya dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap berwarna kelabu.

"Dasaaaarrrr Guru menyebalkaaaannnn...!" teriak Naruto.

"Ayo pulang," akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Haaaaaaa bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu di Ichiraku? Aku lapaaarrr~~~" Naruto memegangi perutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak lapar. Kau saja sendiri. Aku pulang duluan ya, daaaahhhh," Sakura melambaikan tangan dan berbalik arah ke kanan.

"Huh dasar Sakura-chan. Sasuke, ayo kau mau ikut aku tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

'Kebiasaan,' batin Naruto, dan mereka berdua pun melangkah menuju warung ramen milik Paman Teuchi.

"Pamaaaannn! Mie ramen porsi besar satu ya!" seru Naruto. "Mau ku pesankan juga?" tawar Naruto. Sasuke menggeleng, "aku air putih saja, Paman,". Pria pemilik warung ramen yang usianya sudah tak muda lagi itu mengangguk dan menghampiri putrinya, Ayame, untuk membuatkan pesanan mereka berdua.

*SKIP*

"Naruto,"

"Eh? Ya Sasuke? Ada apa?" Naruto menengok ke arah Sasuke dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu," Sasuke melirik Naruto dengan onyx-nya yang tajam.

'Kresek'

Naruto tertegun, berhenti mengunyah ramennya, dan memandang Sasuke dengan heran. "Bicara apa? Tumben sekali, tak biasanya kau mau membicarakan sesuatu denganku!" Naruto nyengir.

"Ini serius, bodoh! Ak-aku..." Sasuke terbata-bata, tak biasanya.

"Hey Sasuke! Bilang saja!"

"Ak-aku... malam ini aku harus pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Aku harus menemui Orochimaru. Akibat kutukan ini..." Sasuke meraba tanda berbentuk tiga buah koma berwarna hitam di leher sebelah kirinya. " Aku harus segera menemuinya sebelum tanda ini menyebar dan membuat tubuhku rusak. Mungkin aku akan pergi cukup lama. Tapi... ada satu hal, ku mohon Naruto, jangan beritahukan ini kepada siapapun, termasuk Sakura!" Sasuke melanjutkan dengan sedikit berbisik.

Naruto tak berkedip memandang Sasuke. Antara kaget, sedih, bingung bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Kaget, karena tak menyangka Sasuke akan membicarakan soal kutukan itu padanya, juga karena Sasuke berniat pergi dari Konoha malam ini. Sedih, karena Sasuke akan meninggalkan dia dan teman-temannya cukup lama seperti yang Sasuke katakan. Dan bingung, karena harus merahasiakan ini dari siapapun, termasuk Sakura. Naruto diam.

"Ku mohon Naruto," suara Sasuke terdengar pelan sekali.

"B-baiklah Sasuke, akan aku coba. Tap-tapi, ap-apa yang ha-harus aku katakan pada Sakura nanti jika dia menanyakanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto. Karanglah sebuah cerita masuk akal sebisamu. Karena aku harus merahasiakan ini. Aku bisa dihukum Hokage-sama jika menemui Orochimaru, maka dari itu aku pergi diam-diam," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto dilema, antara mengiyakan dan menolak. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku berjanji akan merahasiakan ini," ucap Naruto dengan berat hati.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, menepuk bahu Naruto, lalu keluar kedai setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dan berterimakasih pada Paman Teuchi yang tak tahu-menahu soal ini. Lalu dia melangkah menuju gerbang Konoha.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya, tak tahu apakah keputusan yang diambilnya itu benar atau malah salah.

'Kresek'

Reflek Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara. Sekelebat bayangan terlihat menjauhi kedai tapi tak jelas karena lampu yang hanya bersinar remang.

*SKIP*

Sasuke melangkah dan terus melangkah. Dalam hati ia mengumpati Orochimaru, yang telah membubuhkan sebuah kutukan di lehernya. 'Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan Konoha, Kami-Sama?' Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu mempercepat tempo berjalannya.

'Kresek'

"Siapa itu!" Sasuke berseru sembari mata onyx-nya memandang ke segala penjuru.

'Kresek kresek'

"Hey siapa di sana!" Sasuke masih menegok ke segala arah.

"Ini aku, Sasuke-kun,"

Sebuah suara halus dan lembut tertangkap di indera pendengaran Sasuke. Suara seorang wanita.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke, matanya masih awas.

Sosok itu menampakkan dirinya. "Sasuke-kun. Aku mohon. Jangan pergi!" seorang gadis yang memakai sebuah gaun terusan selutut berwarna violet tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Dari mata zamrudnya yang bersinar terdapat cairan bening yang menetes, membasahi pipinya yang putih pucat.

Sasuke terbelalak sebentar. "Sakura? Ap-apa yang kau laku-"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya Sasuke-kun!" isak gadis itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sakura.

"Tap-tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Nar-Naruto..." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannnya.

"Bukan Naruto yang memberi-tahuku. Aku yang mengerti sendiri. Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian di warung ramen tadi, Sasuke-kun! Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa!" seru Sakura. Air matanya semakin deras.

"Sa-Sakura..."

"Begitu sampai di rumah, aku dimintai tolong oleh Ibu untuk membeli ramen di Ichiraku. Begitu melihat kalian, tadinya aku ingin menyapa, tapi begitu mendengar kau berkata 'Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu', aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyapa, lalu aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian. Tak disangka ternyata kau akan pergi Sasuke-kun, dan kau merahasiakan ini dariku!" teriak Sakura lalu jatuh terduduk memeluk lututnya. "Kenapa aku tak boleh tahu, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa?" Sakura menutup wajahnya yang pucat dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menunduk, lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih terisak. Pemuda raven itu berjongkok, dan membelai rambut merah muda si gadis. Sakura tersentak, tak pernah Sasuke berlaku demikian padanya.

"Sakura, maafkan aku... tapi aku harus pergi, jika tidak, AAARRGGHHH!" Sasuke mencengkeram lehernya di mana di situ terdapat bekas gigitan Orochimaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura segera memangku Sasuke yang hampir roboh. "Dasar Sasuke-kun bodoh! Kau tahu, aku itu menyukaimu! Aku, aku mungkin tak bisa hidup jika tanpamu! Kau seperti udara yang aku hirup, seperti oksigen bagiku, dan jika tanpamu berarti sama saja aku hidup tanpa udara! Tanpa oksigen! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura... aku harus pergi supaya luka ini tidak segera menyebar... Tapi sebelum itu..." Sasuke bangkit dari pangkuan Sakura, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Ak-aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... Aku juga menyukaimu, Sakura... karena itu aku bilang pada Naruto agar merahasiakan ini darimu, agar kau tak sedih, karena aku tahu, kau menyukaiku..." jelas Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena rasa sakit yang masih mendera atau hal lain.

Sakura terperangah. Sasuke, menyukainya! Jika tidak melihat situasi dan kondisi yang tepat saat ini, Sakura pasti sudah melompat kegirangan! Rasa sukanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Sakura tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar, "Terimakasih juga, Sakura-chan,"

"Sasuke-kun, maukah kau berjanji?" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah bahwa saat kau kembali nanti, akulah orang pertama yang akan kau temui. Berjanjilah Sasuke-kun, berjanjilah!" mohon Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati, Sakura-chan. Aku berjanji," ucap Sasuke tulus.

Mereka tersenyum, lalu saling berpelukan. Pelukan pertama mereka.

Bulan menemani mereka malam ini, bintang berkelap-kelip, bersinar untuk dua remaja ini. Angin malam menerbangkan daun-daun kering dari pohon ek menambah kesan romantik.

Sakura mengantarkan kepergian Sasuke, dan Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, "Aku berjanji, kau orang pertama yang aku temui kelak aku kembali nanti, Sakura-chan! Ingatlah janjiku!" teriak Sasuke di kejauhan.

"Pasti, Sasuke-kun. Pasti," guman Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke menghilang di balik gelap malam, Sakura melangkah pelan menuju rumahnya, dan berpapasan dengan Naruto.

"Naruto? Belum pulang?" sapa Sakura.

"E-eh Sa-Sakura-chan! Kau sendiri belum pulang dari mana malam-malam begini?" Naruto gugup.

"Tak usah gugup begitu, aku sudah tahu semuanya, kok! Hehehehe~" Sakura melenggang mendahului Naruto.

"Eh? Sa-Sakura-chan! Kau tahu apa he? Sakura-chan!" kejar Naruto bingung.

"Pokonya tahuuu!" balas Sakura berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. 'Tepati janjimu, Sasuke,' batin Sakura lalu tersenyum.

OWARI


End file.
